Well?
by Terra J. Lembrandt
Summary: Sharon berulang tahun. Sahabat-sahabatnya berulah. Mereka mengucapkan ucapan ulang tahun dengan cara yang normal, namun beberapa memang tidak mengikuti arus mainstream. Dan terkadang, hal-hal bisa saja terjadi diluar rencana. /Slight BreakSharon, warning inside, enjoy!/ /Happy Birthday Yovi & Salma!/


**Well?**

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning: **OOC, typo, dan lain lain

**Happy birthday my lovely Yovi & Salma! :D**

* * *

><p>Sharon baru saja terjaga dari tidur nyenyaknya, terima kasih kepada sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai di jendela dan mengusik dirinya. Walaupun dikenal dengan wajah cantiknya dan terlihat seperti wanita yang teratur, kalau baru bangun tidur tetap saja ada <em>iler<em> yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Oh, iya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dengan tampang malas ia melirik ke arah ponsel putih _touch screen_ miliknya. Ada alasan mengapa ia tidak memegang ponselnya akhir-akhir ini. Sangat berbeda dari anak-anak yang seumur dengan Sharon. Biasanya, pada hari ulang tahunnya, mereka rajin-rajin mengecek ucapan ulang tahun yang masuk ke ponsel mereka.

_PIP PIP_.

"Bodo amat," gerutu gadis berambut cokelat muda itu. Dengan tampangnya yang muram, ia beranjak dari kasur empuknya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia mencuci muka dengan air dingin dan menyikat giginya. Berkali-kali ponsel itu mengeluarkan bunyi tanda pesan masuk.

_PIP PIP_.

_PIP PIP_.

"Sialan," ia membersihkan wajahnya dengan handuk berwarna putih. Sebelum beranjak kamar mandi, ia memandang wajahnya sebentar pada pantulan kaca yang ada di dekat pintu keluar. Dipandanginya kantung mata yang bertengger di bawah matanya, seperti panda. Lalu mulai ada jerawat yang selama ini jarang muncul di permukaan kulit wajahnya.

_PIP PIP_.

Ia menyipitkan matanya.

Sharon membuang mukanya, lalu ia kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan malas, tangan kirinya meraih ponsel putih miliknya. Jemarinya yang panjang segera mengecek pesan masuk tanpa mengharapkan ucapan ulang tahun. Terima kasih kepada pesan-pesan penawaran yang terus berdatangan.

Adalah Lotti, sahabatnya—mungkin sahabatnya, kalau Sharon sudah tidak marah dengannya—yang menyebabkan pesan-pesan penawaran ini terus masuk, bahkan ada yang menelponnya, tengah malam! Tiga hari berturut-turut hal ini terjadi, Sharon memiliki waktu tidur yang terpotong karena meladeni nomor-nomor tanpa nama yang terus mengiriminya pesan dan menelponnya untuk penawaran barang. Sialnya, Lotti memasang iklan iseng di sebuat situs belanja online dan memasukkan nomor Sharon di sana. Sehari saja, ada lima sampai tujuh nomor baru tanpa nama yang mengkontaknya, baik mengirim pesan atau menelpon.

Ia tidak bisa mengganti nomor dan membuat ponselnya menjadi _mode silent_. Bukan hanya pesan itu yang masuk, namun pesan dari teman-temannya juga. Selama tiga hari itu merupakan neraka penuh dilema baginya.

Ganti nomor? Cukup _silent_? Atau banting saja ponselnya?

Yang sedari tadi muncul di layar ponselnya hanyalah pesan iklan, iklan, iklan, lalu matanya tetuju kepada pesan dari Ada.

* * *

><p>From: Ada Vessalius<p>

_Happy birthday my lovely hunny bunny sweetie_ muah muah! Semoga ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas ini diberkahi Tuhan! Dan, umm… semoga makin disayang gebetan, ya! Kamu sebenernya sama siapa sih? Gilbert, Break, atau Oz? Kalo sama Gilbert atau Oz aku masih bisa bantu, ga usah sungkan minta pertolongan cinta dari Tante Ada ;)

Kalo Break… maaf ya. Aku ngga ngerti dia.

_Anyway, happy birthday sayang! Wish you all the best!_

* * *

><p>Sharon terkekeh geli. Astaga, sudah lama sekali ia tak tertawa seperti itu—terima kasih kepada pesan-pesan penawaran yang membuat moodnya turun drastis—lalu ia mulai mencari pesan berikutnya, di antara pesan-pesan penawaran sinting lainnya.<p>

Ada pesan dari saudara kembar Ada, Oz.

* * *

><p>From: Oz Vessalius<p>

Selamat pagi, Sharon! _Happy birthday_ ya! Sharon, _I wish you all the best!_

Maaf tadi Ada ngomong sembarang. Gue tau kok siapa yang lo suka… tenang-tenang. _By the way,_ kapan kita ngeteh bareng lagi? Ada yang gue pengen omongin, hehehe, _you-know-what_.

* * *

><p>Ia harus mengatur jadwalnya untuk bertemu Oz nanti. Ia menggeser jempolnya yang menempel di layar sentuh itu ke atas. Seperti biasa, pesan penawaran yang terlalu banyak menenggelamkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang Sharon terima.<p>

Ah, ada satu dari Lotti.

Sharon mengernyit. Agaknya malas membuka pesan tersebut. Ia berniat untuk tidak membuka pesan tersebut, apalagi membalasnya. Namun dalam persekian detik, ada perasaan tak tega menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia termangu cukup lama untuk memutuskan apakah ia akan membuka pesan dari Lotti atau tidak.

Sebenarnya, sejak tiga hari yang lalu Lotti sudah meminta maaf kepadanya, tapi minta maaf _ecek-ecek_ yang sambil cengar-cengir, sedangkan ini adalah masalah serius bagi Sharon. Jerawat yang mulai tumbuh di beberapa daerah di wajahnya, wajah kusam, dan kantung mata.

Bebenarnya pesan itu membuatnya _kepo_, sih.

* * *

><p>From: Lotti Kampret<p>

**SHARON _MA BITCH_ MAAFIN GUE BABY HUHUHU**

**NYESEL KOK SUMPAH, IKLANNYA UDAH GUE APUS! JANGAN MARAH LAGI SAMA GUE YA** plis plis. Gue beneran nyesel, ga boong.

_Happy birthday_, gue tetep diundang ke _sweet seventeen party_nya kan?

Gue udah siapin kado, lho. **Gede banget.**

_Your lovely bitch miss u soooo muchos!_

* * *

><p>'<em>I miss you too,<em>' batin gadis mungil itu. Melihat _display name_ Lotti yang ia ganti beberapa hari lalu membuatnya tertawa geli. Mungkin ia akan bermain peran untuk 'memusuhi' Lotti sampai sore nanti, seru juga ternyata. Yang jelas sekarang ia lega karena iklan laknat itu sudah dihapus.

_PIP PIP_.

Pesan yang masuk ke kotak masuk ponsel itu semakin banyak saja. Memang banyak sih, ucapan dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Namun masih ada beberapa nomor asing yang ia tak kenal melakukan penawaran tak jelas.

_PIP PIP_.

Entahlah, ia bingung harus merasa senang atau dongkol. Pesan-pesan baru terus berdatangan sedangkan ia harus mencari ucapan ulang tahun yang tenggelam di antara pesan-pesan yang (menurutnya) tak penting.

Ia menemuka pesan Elliot, Reo, dan Gilbert.

* * *

><p>From: Elliot<p>

_Happy birthday._

Bukannya gue mau ngucapin ke elo, tapi karena lo pernah ngucapin ke gue dan gue berutang budi. Udah ya.

* * *

><p>Nah, keluar deh sifat alami Elliot yang kayaknya udah bawaan dari brojol. Malu-malu kucing. Terkadang Sharon heran mengapa bisa berteman dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sekarang. Gadis itu kemudian lanjut membuka pesan dari teman-temannya.<p>

* * *

><p>From: Leo<p>

Hai, semoga kau tidak terbangun dari tidur gara-gara pesan ini, maaffff banget kalo ternyata iya. Selamat ulang tahun, Sharon! Kamu belum punya buku _Searching for Him_ buatan Yvette Caisle kan?

Semoga belum, ya. Soalnya aku beli buku itu untuk kado kamu. Ngomong-ngomong, _wish you all the best_!

* * *

><p>"<strong>YESSSS!<strong>" ia berteriak girang, melempar ponsel putih itu ke arah kasur, lalu ia lompat-lompat di atas kasur sambil berjoget ngasal, seakan tak ada pasang mata yang melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Buku itu sangat mahal baginya, dan ia akan mendapat buku dari penulis favoritnya secara gratis.

Ia akan menelpon Leo untuk menyatakan rasa berterimakasihnya nanti, setelah ia membaca seluruh ucapan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

* * *

><p>From: Gilbert<p>

Hai Sharon, selamat ulang tahun ya. Semoga tetap menjadi gadis baik-baik, Alice juga titip ucapan ulang tahun. Dia teriak-teriak lewat jendela kamarnya ke kamarku, katanya pulsanya habis.

Kamu ngga alergi apa-apa, kan?

Aku buat sesuatu… tapi rahasia! Hehehe, sampai ketemu nanti ya.

* * *

><p><em>Typical<em> Gilbert yang sikapnya menyaingi ibu rumah tangga. Sharon masih senyam-senyum sendiri. _At least_, hari ini ia mendapat ucapan dari sahabat-sahabatnya, dipastikan dapat buku bagus dan gratis. Yang terpenting, iklan laknat itu sudah tidak beredar di internet.

_KRING KRING_.

Ada nomor yang tertera di layar ponsel putih miliknya. Nomor tanpa nama dan tak dikenali Sharon. Gara-gara iklan tersebut jadi banyak yang menelponnya, namun tak pernah ia angkat. Setahu gadis yang berulang tahun hari ini, iklannya sudah tidak beredar di internet lagi.

Sharon memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?" sapa Sharon ramah, seperti sikap yang biasa ia tunjukkan kepada teman-temannya—berbeda dengan Sharon yang sedang sendiri di kamarnya, bisa berbeda seratus persen, malahan.

"Halo, pagi mbak, maaf menggagung, mbak ada di rumah?" balas yang diseberang sana.

"Iya, ada apa?"

Agaknya suara bapak-bapak yang membalasnya dan Sharon tidak familiar dengan suara ini, "Saya lihat di iklan, katanya mbak butuh badut untuk ulangtahunnya ya?"

_What the shit_.

Sharon melongo tak percaya, seraya mendesis, "**Lotti kampret. Fix.**"

"Halo? Mbak?"

"Maaf mas, saya ngga butuh."

Tak menyangka Lotti—yang katanya sahabatnya—sampai berbohong begini. Rasanya hati Sharon hancur berkeping-keping, matanya kembali menyipit untuk hari ini, entah sudah berapa kali. Ia tak punya waktu untuk lelucon seperti ini.

"Tapi mbak masang iklan—"

"Saya gak butuh, mas."

"Konsisten sama iklannya dong!" mas-mas di seberang sana agaknya naik pitam. Sharon masih bisa mengontrol emosinya. "Saya kan nyari uang mbak, kalo gak serius jangan main-main sama saya."

…atau mungkin tidak.

Nafasnya sudah tidak karuan, sedangkan mas-mas badut ini masih saja mengoceh, "Sekarang mbak keluar, saya minta tanggung jawab."

"Mas di rumah saya?! Sinting!"

Buru-buru Sharon mengakhiri panggilan itu. Terkutuklah rumahnya yang tidak memiliki jendela untuk mengintip ke depan rumah. Matanya menangkap beberapa objek yang bisa digunakan untuk perlindungan diri. Tangannya gemetar, pelan-pelan menelusuri kontak. Lalu ia segera menelepon Gil.

"Hai, ada apa?" tanya Gil.

"Ke rumah. Cepetan. **LARI.**"

"Ada apa? Sharon?" Gil agaknya panik, "Gapapa kan?"

"**GIL!**"

"Aku lagi di luar rumah," nadanya terdengar sangat khawatir, "Aku panggil polisi aja, ya?"

"Ja—jangan," pekiknya tertahan, terdengar dari bawah suara ketukan pintu yang brutal. Seketika wajah Sharon memucat dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Bisa-bisa ia dituntut nama baik atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya berurusan dengan polisi. "Gabisa kesini? Ada orang gila di depan rumah."

"Maaf, Sharon, kamu coba tenang dulu, aku coba telpon orang yang deket dari rumah kamu untuk bantuin kamu. Gapapa kan?"

"**PLIS. MAKASIH!**" Sharon segera meninggalkan ponselnya. Ia berlari ke arah dapur, mengambil satu botol kosong yang diisi dengan air keran. Sharon terus-terusan mengumpat, orang sinting mana yang berani mendatangi rumahnya tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu?

_TOK TOK TOK TOK_.

"Mampus, mampus, mampus," mulai ada setitik air mata yang langsung diseka dengan punggung tangannya. Mungkin memberinya sedikit ongkos untuk pulang ke rumahnya bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Mungkin itu yang memang diinginkan sang badut.

Apa harusnya ia menelpon polisi saja? Namun masalah ini terlalu sepele, walaupun sebuah masalah besar baginya.

'Oke, Sharon, kamu kuat. Nego dulu untuk ngasih uang ongkos pulang biar dia pergi. Kalo dia ngotot minta kerja, langsung sirem pake air, terus langsung kunci pintu dan panggil polisi. Oke, Sharon jenius. Keren.'

Batinnya terus menguat seiring langkah yang ia ambil menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Satu, dua…," dengan takut-takut ia memutar kenop pintu, dan membukanya perlahan.

.

.

.

Ia mendapati seseorang yang _memang mirip_ badut. Namun 'badut' ini membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah dan menyodorkan pada Sharon.

"_Happy birthday_, Sharon," ujarnya sambil memasang senyum jahil, "Kaget ngga? Keren kan aktingnya?"

"**HAH?!** Tapi tadi suaranya—"

"—gak kayak gini?" potong pria jangkung di depannya sambil menirukan suara bapak-bapak seperti tadi. Sharon hanya cemberut kesal. Senang sih, mendapat _surprise_ dari gebetannya yang bernama Break, tapi surprise ala dia membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Yang berulang tahun masih memasang ekspresi kaget dan tak percaya, _shock_ dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Eh, boleh masuk?" tanya pria albino tersebut, mulai merasa khawatir dengan kesehatan mental Sharon. Namun gadis itu menjawab dengan cara menyiram lelaki di depannya dengan botol berisi air yang ia genggam sedari tadi.

* * *

><p>Setelah acara nangis-nangis dan misuh-misuhnya gadis mungil pemilik rumah itu, akhirnya Break dipersilahkan masuk. Iris merahnya menangkap perabotan rumah milik keluarga Sharon kebanyakan berwarna putih dan krem. Ia sedang duduk di sofa putih yang berseberangan dengan TV. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah tangga, mendapati Sharon sedang membawa handuk untuknya dan mengenggam ponsel putih di tangan kanannya.<p>

"Maaf lama," ujar Sharon sambil menyerahkan handuk kepada Break yang sedang cengar-cengir gak jelas dengan rambutnya yang basah, bahkan baju dan celananya juga.

"Gak papa, gak lama kok," balasnya lembut, "Marah ya?"

"Hah?" Sharon membuang muka sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Menurut lo aja."

"Hahaha, maaf deh," balas Break sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sharon, "Lotti bohongan kok masang iklannya, itu gue yang suruh."

"Tapi banyak nomor-nomor aneh yang nelpon gue, sms gue," ah, ada rasa bersalah menghantui Sharon yang sudah memusuhi Lotti beberapa hari ini.

"Itu kerjaan gue, Lotti, Oz, sama Ada. Yang lain gak gue kasih tau sih rencana ini, kalo iya bisa-bisa makin banyak yang kirim pesan penawaran."

Sharon mendelik tajam ke arahnya, mendapati lelaki itu tersenyum tanpa dosa. Yah, memang, kalau sudah berurusan dengan Xerxes Break akan repot ceritanya.

"Ini ide lo?" tanyanya, yang disambut anggukan dari sang albino dan tak lupa senyum lebarnya yang membuat Sharon jatuh cinta berkali-kali, tak bisa marah.

"Makasih ya," sambung Sharon pelan, pipinya merona merah, "Ternyata lo inget ulang tahun gue, walaupun cara _surprise_nya **parah banget.**"

"Makasih? Bukannya lo marah tadi?"

Sharon meninju pelan lengan Break, "Marah sih, tapi lega juga soalnya ternyata kalian yang ngerjain gue. Gimana kalo ternyata ada orang-orang aneh ngasih penawaran ga jelas, dan nelponin tengah malem?"

Break terkekeh, "Maaf banget deh. Susah lho bikin skenarionya, butuh berminggu-minggu buat melancarkan aksi dan lain-lain. _Masterpiece_ nih!"

"Iya, iya, rese nih," jawab sang gadis sambil menjulurkan lidah. Ia segera menelpon Gilbert untuk sekedar memberi kabar bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Halo, Gil?"

"Sharon?! Gimana?"

"Ummm," Sharon melirik ke arah Break yang sedang mengeringkan diri dengan handuk yang ia berikan, lalu ia mengatur ke speaker mode agar orang di sampingnya bisa mendengar. "_I'm okay_, ternyata orang sinting yang ada di depan rumahku itu Break."

"Jadi gue orang sinting?" protes Break tak terima kepada Sharon, yang diprotes hanya memasangan cengiran lebar tanpa memandang ke arah Break.

Namun Gilbert tidak menjawab.

"Gilbert?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab di sana.

"Gilbert? Halo?" ulang Sharon, memastikan bahwa Gilbert tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Mmm, Sharon," akhirnya Gilbert menjawab, namun ada nada tak enak tersirat, "Berhubung ngga ada yang bisa dihubungin tadi buat nolong kamu, akhirnya aku telpon polisi karena aku panik—"

Sharon melirik ke arah Break, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"—dan mereka sampe ke alamat tujuan lima menit lagi."

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Sharon memasang muka paling masam yang pernah ada, sedangkan Break memasang cengiran minta maafnya yang paling lebar. Mereka sama-sama mengucapkan dua kata penuh makna.

"**Well, shit.**"

**Fin**

* * *

><p>[<strong>GLO-BOX<strong>]

Halo. Hai. Apa kabar kalian semua? Maafkan **HAHAHAHAH** gila aku seminggu lebih ngetik segini doang, lelet banget D: Maafkan

Happy birthday buat yang berulang tahun **HAHAHAH** kasian tau, Yovi aku grecokin mulu. Padahal mereka ulang tahunnya udah lewat, maafkan :'D Sebenernya agak aneh sih. Semenjak SMA ini bener-bener ngga ada waktu dan parahnya lagi kelas dua mau masuk OSIS. Ngga ngerti lagi deh, semoga walaupun aku jarang nulis, kalian tetap terhibur ya :'D

FPHI emang agak mati sih, Glo akuin... ngga tau sih bisa kontribusi buat ngehidupin lagi ato ngga, ayo kalian yang mau publish juga jangan malu-malu, hidupin lagi FPHI XD ***apasih***

Aku juga kayaknya berkelana dulu deh ke fandom Shingeki. by the way... Maafkan Glo ya ngga pernah muncul (walaupun ngga ada yang nyariin lol) time management Glo emang cupu parah... dan semoga kalian menikmati ini ya :'D luvluv

sampai bertemu di cerita yang lagi! xox


End file.
